Drabbles
by aspirer
Summary: 10 drabbles of 100 words. Some tie in with the film, some don't. My first fanfic. Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about her favourite characters and films.

I know drabbles don't have to be exactly 100 words, but I set myself a personal challenge to restrict these to 100 words exactly, no more, no less.

'At least once more, Miss Swann, as always,' Will said quietly, dutifully, aware of the Governor's scrutinising gaze. Will silently cursed himself as he watched Elizabeth's face fall from the bewitching smile she had wore when she spoke to him to a blank, impassive gaze.

'Good day, Mr Turner,' Her voice was quiet, formal, and with that, she was ushered out of the hall and out the door, surrounded by the Governor and their attendants.

'Good day,' Will spoke up. His head whirled with a thousand things he was too shy or too lowly to ever say. '…Elizabeth' he finished.

PPPPPPPP

This one is set before the movie, I can't remember Norringtons first name, but I think it's James. Can anyone tell me?

Captain James Norrington strolled leisurely around the square. Apart from his authoritative uniform, there was a glint in his eye and a certain angle to the way he carried himself that set him apart from the common tar. (AN: tar means sailor)

He turned to survey his ship, when his eyes locked on someone standing by the blacksmiths. His stomach dropped and he silently cursed himself for his weak reaction. Should he call out to her? And, what, betray his respectable, rigid status for that of a babbling, lovesick fool? Norrington shook his head to clear his clouded mind and turned away from Elizabeth.

PPPPPPPPP

A pair of black eyes slowly blinked open, watering slightly as the white-hot sunlight seared into them. Sharp and deep, these eyes were lethal – once a woman had succumbed to their hypnotic gaze, she was lost.

Captain Jack Sparrow slowly sat up, shielding said eyes with one brown hand, trying to recall the night before. There had been drink, yes, lots of it, and the companionship had been…sufficient. There were flashes of a smoky tavern, a deck of cards, greedy hands that were not his own shovelling their winnings – Jack's money – into large pockets. Jack groaned and lay back down.

PPPPPPPPPP

This is set after Will has been granted clemency as a boy. I'm pretending Elizabeth hasn't seen him for a few years. Elizabeths POV

'Miss Swann,' he bowed slightly. I could not help but stare. In a few short years he had grown from a boy into a young man. His hair hung in dark curls, framing his face, all olive skin and defined cheekbones.

His mahoghany eyes flicked upwards, staring, for one brief (too brief) moment directly into mine and I felt by breath catch in my chest. I held out my hand slowly and he took it, touching his lips to it gently. I could feel the blacksmith's calluses on his fingers but I found myself wishing he would not let go.

PPPPPPPPP

This one is mostly based on another drabble I read on the Internet but (apologies) I can't remember where I read it. If it is similar to anyone's please tell me and please don't sue me.

Will slept soundly, still and heavy as a rock. He was sprawled, spread-eagled over the pile of filthy blankets, the only sign of life the slow, barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

Jack, too, slept deeply, but it was more from the drunken effects of liquor. He leaned against the wall, his head dangling back, his breathing more audible than Will's in his drunken stupor, his fingers curled loosely around a bottle at his side.

Elizabeth slept on her side, her head resting on one pale hand, though she slept fitfully, eyelids twitching and her fists clenched tightly.

PPPPPPPPPP

The bottle stared back at him, the dark, swirling liquid within taunting him, drawing him, hurting him so badly, yet he always returned to it's poisonous alcoholic depths. It numbed him, made him forget, made him placid…why, everyone liked him better when he succumbed to it's tantalisingly dangerous control.

Most of all, it blunted his ability to feel. Jack liked it this way. Gone was the strangling claustrophobic fear that had haunted him, the fiery, yet unrequited love for Anamaria and the ridiculous, sentimental grief he'd bottled up after her death.

'It helps me,' Jack concluded as he drank deeply.

PPPPPPPPP

Will ate clumsily, quietly attempting to hone his etiquette under the impassive eye of the Governor, even though the excessive cutlery confused him and his stomach growled achingly with ravenous hunger.

Elizabeth hardly noticed. She had grown up surrounded by manners and she just naturally expected them to be followed.

Therefore, it came as somewhat a surprise when they encountered Jack. He ate lazily, his feet on the table, rocking backwards on his chair and swilling rum. He wasn't _bad _mannered, he simply possessed an aura of confidence and arrogance not quite fitting to that of the nobles back home.

PPPPPPPPP

'Will!' Elizabeth's scream echoed over the water and the storm, sending chills shooting through him. He twisted around as the waves barrelled into him. He glimpsed her head through the darkness and frantically clawed his way to her through the ocean.

She clung to him, burying her face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and looking around. The Pearl had already sunk and Jack was nowhere to be seen. He pulled Elizabeth's face up to him, bringing her lips to his, kissing her longingly and knowing it was for he last time.

PPPPPPPPP

Her fingers laced around his and she guided his other hand to her waist. She began counting softly as she took small steps, gently moving him with her. His face was contorted with concentration as he squinted at his feet.

Anamaria stifled a grin as she watched his face, lacking in the lazy smile he usually wore. She moved her hand to his shoulder, letting her fingers brush his neck slightly. His eyes flicked up to hers, startled. He curved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer, before resuming to stare intently at their feet.

PPPPPPPPP

Will and Jack stared silent and dumbfounded. Elizabeth was staggering around the deck, a bottle swinging from her hand, her hair windswept and messy, laughing hysterically.

'She's completely gone,' Will murmured in disbelief. Elizabeth heard him and spun around, staggering over to him with a swagger that would have made Jack proud. She pointed a slightly trembling finger at him.

'Gone? I'm always here for you, Will baby!' she declared proudly. She tossed him a dazzling smile and slowly leaned toward his mouth, her eyes flickering closed…before promptly collapsing directly into Will's arms, snoring softly.

Jack smirked 'Lucky you, mate'

PPPPPPPPPP

So everyone? What did you think? It was my first stab at fanfiction, so I'd prefer no flames, just constructive criticism, please! C'mon, people, review, make my day ?


End file.
